


Nights Of August

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol locks up for the night.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 23





	Nights Of August

Therese stood nearby a dark wood furnished writing desk and waited for Carol to lock her office door inside the empty furniture store. The lights were turned off and made the place creepy with no movement or sound from the everyday shoppers. The air vent on the ceiling rumbled out from the motor. Carol’s keys jingled as they pulled out from the padlock and were tossed back inside her purse.

She glanced back towards Therese.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

Soon they were met with a thick, summer evening heat. Carol was already sweating; disgusted how the fabric of her blouse was stuck to her skin. The auburn locks around Therese’s face were slick with cowlicks.

“I hope you don’t mind of me not cooking anything tonight,” Carol spoke, opening the drivers seat on her side of the Packard.

“No,” Therese answered. She couldn’t blame her. All she was craving was cold fruit anyway. 

Like watermelon.

“Let me make us a fruit salad when we get home,” she offered.

Carol smiled before sliding herself inside the car. 

Therese pulled open the passenger door and got in.


End file.
